


Olympic Village

by munshayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, olympic village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: A one shot where Iwaizumi will finally see his lover Oikawa after years being apart. He expected to received a big hug but he received a remote for a vibrator instead.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Olympic Village

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not that good at writing and english is not my first language that’s why I’m sorry in advance if there are any grammatical errors and is poorly written. Enjoy reading :))

“Finally!” 

The van was filled with different reactions as they entered the olympic village. They immediately saw the tall buildings, of course a lot of athletes walking, running and… fucking.

“They are fucking outside??” Atsumu asked with an amused look on his face. He then looked at Sakusa and licked his lips but all he got was a disgusting stare from him.

Honestly, they were a mess because they don’t know where to focus their attention. Should they admire how large the village is, should they admire how tall the buildings were or should they admire the athletes fucking literally everywhere.

But all of that didn’t matter to Iwaizumi because his mind is wandering somewhere else. It’s been years since he last saw his lover, Oikawa Tooru. He can’t think of anything else but him and him only.

“Hold your dick.” Ushijima, who’s beside him suddenly said.

“Fuck you.” Iwaizumi said then showed him his middle finger.

“I’d rather get fucked by Satori so no. Anyway loosen up, you’ll see him soon.”

The van stopped and Japan’s Volleyball olympic team was filled with excitement as they hurriedly got out of the van. He even forgot to remind them to wear their ID because they ran fast as they could to get inside the dorm.

“Don’t act hastily. Don’t cause troubles for other athletes and please calm your dicks and don’t fuck any where.” Yaku said when they were going to get out to explore the place after settling in.

“I didn’t hear the last one. I’m Jared, 19.” Atsumu commented.

“Jared can’t read but he can hear dumbass.” Kageyama back fired which caused a commotion for the nth time today. 

They decided to walk around the village together. It was uncomfortable at first but later on they got used to see athletes having sex. In the restaurant, in the field, in the gym, everywhere. 

“Jesus christ.” Atsumu said, then laughed.

“Having sex in a public place? Don’t they get a lot of germs? Disgusting.” Sakusa exclaimed.

“T-that looks rough.” Hinata said while looking at the couple from a far.

“Eww.” Hoshiumi commented then hid behind Ushijima which later on said, “Satori should see this.”

“I wish Akaamshi is here.” Bokuto said then went onto his emo mode.

Iwaizumi laughed at their reactions because he knows himself once it gets dark the team’s true color will be revealed and of course he can’t wait ‘till night comes since Oikawa will arrive in the evening.

It was the longest hours of his life. The only thing he can remember is checking his phone every now and then. 

“It’s time to party.” Bokuto yelled as they entered the club.

Iwa just blinked then all of sudden his team is no where to be found. Of course he knows they’re having… fun. He took his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated.

Oikawa: I’m here.

He didn’t waste anytime and dialed his number but unfortunately his lover was not answering. He knows for a fact that Oikawa was not answering him on purpose. 

“Damn it.” Iwaizumi cursed and went to Ushijima who’s in the counter. He grabbed a glass and drank it straight up.

“He’s here huh? Good luck to your dick.” Ushijima said then smirked while taking a sip,

Minutes passed by when one of the waiters approached him and handed him a remote. The waited didn’t said anything and just left when the remote was in his hands.

“Is this what I think it looks like?” Iwa asked Ushijima while showing him the remote.

“Kinky ” He said before excusing himself to the bathroom. He searched through the crowd and desperately tried to look for his lover.

It didn’t take too long for him to find Oikawa. He shines everywhere he goes and is now surrounded by well known athletes. He’s as stunning as ever.

Iwaizumi hated the fact that he chose to talk to them first than to be in his arms. He took another shot and loosened his polo.

“Time to have fun.”

At the same time, Oikawa was having fun talking to other big shot athletes while feeling the lustful gaze Iwa was sending him. He flinched when he felt a sudden vibration up on his ass.He tried his best to talk normally and act like everything’s fine.

“So do you have any plans for tonight?” A male athlete asked. He couldn’t even answered properly because he was afraid he’ll let a weird sound out.

The vibration got intense and Oikawa bit his lip to hold back a gasp. He knows Iwaizumi is jealous and mad and he loves it. Slowly he turned his head towards the direction where his lover was.

He met such an intense and lustful gaze. He then smirked and raised his eyebrow provoking him more which later on he regretted as his knees almost gave up when Iwa turned it to max.

“Are you okay? You don’t look well.” One of his teammate asked.

“Y-yeah.. Ah.” He barely managed to answer the question. Good thing it was a little dark or else everyone will see his reaction. Not like it matters anyway he bet it was normal here but still he tried his best to hide it.

He can feel his pre-cum slowly cumming out of his tip. He almost lost it when Iwa turned it to the max to the lowest and to the max again. He badly wanted to get out of there for he can’t contain it any longer. He wants Iwa’s cock on him, that’s it.

“I t-think I’m g-gonna go t-to-” He didn’t manage to complete his sentence when someone bumped into him. His eyes widened when he suddenly felt the vibrator got deeper inside him hitting that spot.

“Are you okay? You don’t look good and you’re so red.” Their trainer asked.

“I, uh… I- ah.” 

He was about to look for his lover when he felt a hand wrapped around his slim waist. There stood Iwaizumi Hajime looking dashing as ever. His first instinct was to hold on to him. He didn't even understand what Iwa said as an excuse to get him out of there. How can he think of anything else when the intense vibrations are making him insane?

"I-iwa c-chan." Oikawa panted as he stopped walking for a bit and relaxed his body against the other.

"Hmm? What finally realizing it was a mistake to make me wait, mad and jealous at the same time? Hmm?" He whispered which sent shivers down his spine. Oikawa was letting out small noises as Iwa kept changing the intensity of vibrations.

"P-please... I... c-cant..." 

Oikawa cannot think straight at all. All he can feel is the vibrations and Iwa's hard dick touching his ass. 

"Then walk."

It took forever for them to get a room. They didn't waste anytime, as soon as the door got closed their lips crashed into each others. Oikawa didn't even bother to fight for dominance since he know so well that Iwa will win. He didn't even know how did his lover loosened his belt through that mess and quickly brought his hands to his ass.

"A-ahh.. fuck." His knees gave up but thankfully Iwa managed to support him from falling.

"T-take it.. o- ah.. o-out." Oikawa pleaded.

"Hmm? Can't hear you." Iwa answered and raised the intensity which caused Oikawa to let out a moan. His moan was music to Iwa's ears.

"C-cock... please.. I-iwa-chan.." 

Iwa pulled out the vibrator which made Oikawa's knees weakened even more. His lips were sealed and Iwa hungrily kissed him while making their way towards the bed. They fell on the soft mattress and it only took a second for their clothes to be all gone and for Iwa to have a bottle of lube on his hands.

"A-ahh!" Oikawa arched his back as Iwa entered one finger on his ass. He was a mess as Iwa kept thrusting his fingers into his tight hole adding another finger every second. He gasped is his finger went deeper hitting that spot. He didn't even know where to hold or where to look. Iwa kept hitting his prostate which made him a mess even more thrusting mercilessly, in and out. 

"P-please... i w-want.."

"Hmm? What d you want?" Iwa asked as trails kisses down Oikawa's body. Oikawa gasped when Iwa took his length with no warning. Iwa's head bobs up and down as Oikawa let our weird and lewd noises. Iwa works with his tongue touching his sensitive spots. Oikawa grabbed Iwa's hair pushing him to go further and he did.

"F-fuck!" Oikawa screamed. He was having trouble breathing as Iwa kept taking his cock, deep throating him. 

"I-I'm... c-coming!" Just when Oikawa was about to cum, Iwa pulled away his mouth leaving his cock with pre-cum and saliva. Oikawa groaned and looked at Iwa with pleading, barely opened eyes.

"P-Please... c-cock.. now." Oikawa demanded.

"I have 37 condoms with me right now. The night is still young. You're not leaving until we used them all." 

Oikawa managed to regain strength and wrapped his shoulders around Iwa's neck.

"Why use them all when you can fuck me raw over and over again? Hmm, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa whispered to Iwa's ears.

Oikawa arched his back with eyes widened as Iwa entered him without warning, tears forming in his eyes. It was painful since it's been such a long time but that was quickly replaced my immeasurable pleasure since it didn't took long 'till Iwa found his good spot. Oikawa scratched Iwa's back as he kept thrusting in and out.

"M-more.. H-harder.. I-Iwa-chan..." Oikawa said. Iwa being an obedient lover thrusted harder and deeper. Oikawa couldn't even recognize his own voice. He makes sounds that he couldn't even imagine. Only Iwa can make him a mess like this. Only Iwa can satisfy him like this.

"W-wait if you d-do that- ah!" Oikawa moaned when Iwa stroked his cock. Doing it in the front and back at the same time was not a good idea. It was good, no.. It was too good. Oikawa can't think straight, he's going insane. Moans and skin slapping echoed in the room which made the lovers aroused even more.

"Fuck! I'm cumming." Iwa said then hungrily kissed Oikawa.

"I-inside.. l-let it all cum... i-inside Iwa-chan."

Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwa's waist ready to take all of it in. Both of them let out a load moan as they reached orgasm. Iwa collapsed on Oikawa's body, not even bothering to pull out. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwa's body as Iwa kept kissing and sucking his neck while repeatedly saying I love you.

"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
